


hard feelings / loveless

by roseweasley



Series: melodrama [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow knows nothing, Modern Westeros, Prompt Fic, football equals soccer, sansa stark is a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/pseuds/roseweasley
Summary: Jon Snow sees Sansa Stark defending Sam Tarly and realizes that she just might be the end of him.





	hard feelings / loveless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyPantsLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyPantsLover/gifts).



> Taking a little break from Sweet Creature to bring you this work. I might turn this into a multi chapter fic when I round out Sweet Creature. Iqqs reached out to me on tumblr (thank you!) and sent me this prompt: a modern high school AU where Sansa stands up to Joffrey when he is bullying Sam. Jon, who witnesses the exchange, realizes that he has feelings for Sansa. I did my best to do it justice. 
> 
> (Peep the Always Sunny reference in the fic)
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr and send me prompts! @weasleyrose. 
> 
> Enjoy! :~~)

Jon Snow had been best friends with Robb Stark his whole life. They had grown up together, played football together, gone on double dates together, even vacationed together for as long as Jon could remember.

 

Jon hadn’t, however, been friends with Robb’s sister Sansa.

 

Sansa was popular. Everyone loved Sansa Stark, head cheerleader and beauty queen. She was pretty, perfect, and snobby beyond belief. Worse yet, she had felt the need to shun Jon their entire lives.

 

There was never an explanation given. If he knew the _reason_ behind her dislike perhaps he would’ve tolerated it better. As it stood, Jon tried to interact with her as little as possible. It wasn’t easy, seeing as she cheered at most of his games and lived with his best friend.

 

Jon met Sam Tarly his freshman year of high school. He had moved up to Winterfell to live with an uncle. Sam was a good person—kind, caring, and wicked smart. He was also fat, which made him a target. That, and his complete inability to stand up for himself.

 

Joffrey Baratheon was a piece of shit. Everyone knew it, even Joffrey’s dad. He was the complete opposite of his half-brother Gendry (who worked in the auto-shop and was loved by most everyone who knew him.

 

Sansa had dated Joffrey briefly their freshman year of high school. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, but Jon knew the real story. Joffrey tried to force Sansa to do things she didn’t want to do. It had been up to Robb and Jon to teach him a lesson in propriety. He didn’t come near Sansa after that.

 

Joffrey was the only sophomore in the school who thought because he had money he could buy his way into the favor of the seniors. It worked for some of the more idiotic upperclassmen, namely Sandor Clegane and Janos Slynt, but Robb and Jon’s friend group knew better. Joffrey was a piece of shit.

 

So, when Jon stumbled upon Joffrey taunting Sam Tarly in the middle of the hallway, he began to see red. That _fucker_ apparently hadn’t paid _attention_ and needed to be taught again—

 

When he saw a sight that had him reeling. Sansa Stark, wearing head-to-toe baby pink, slapping Joffrey Baratheon so hard that the resounding _smack_ echoed off of the lockers.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you _dare_ come near him again! What is _wrong_ with you Joffrey? Do you _really_ have such low self-esteem that you have to pick on people who are _better_ than you? Is it a self-image thing? That I would understand, as you _shoved your dick in my face!_ I’ve seen it! I would bully people too if I had to live with _that!_ ” She bent down and laid a hand on Sam’s trembling form. “Come on, Sam. He won’t bother you anymore.”

 

“You can’t talk to me like that, bitch!” Joffrey shrieked. “I am the golden god of this high school!”

 

Sansa balled her fists and turned to him once more—ready to _murder_ him if need be, when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone striding towards them and then—

 

Then Joffrey was on the ground, blood dripping from his nose, with Jon Snow on top of him.

 

“Jon! Jon get _off!_ He’s not worth it.”

 

* * *

 

Distantly, in the part of his brain that wasn’t consumed with rage, he heard a voice calling him back. His fists were bloody—knuckles split open and weeping. It was that realization that pulled him out of himself.

 

He had no idea what had possessed him to come at Joffrey like that, though he had felt something stirring in him that felt uncomfortably like… feelings. For Robb’s sister. For the girl who hated him _so much._ “He called you a bitch.” He said lamely.

 

“I know. It doesn’t matter. Let’s get out of here.” Sansa reached out a hand to help him up, which he took gratefully—though the touch stirred something in him that jolted him to the present once more.

 

Joffrey was whining like the little bitch that he was but Jon couldn’t be bothered to care. They were lucky that there weren’t any professors around, and no one would believe Joffrey if he came to them later.

 

Sansa led the way to the locker rooms, ushering him in before following herself. “How bad is it?” Jon and Robb were known to be volatile, though Robb was the one who initiated the fights. Jon was always there for moral support, sometimes backup. It wasn’t the first time Sansa had nursed their wounds.

 

 “I don’t think I broke anything.” Jon murmured, holding his hand up to the light. There were bruises already forming. “It looks worse than it is.”

 

She sighed, moving to get the medical kit from the office. “Why did you do it?”

 

“He called you a bitch.”

 

Sansa clucked her tongue at that. “I’ve never been nice to you.”

 

“I know.”

 

She paused, then nodded. The medical kit procured, she began by disinfecting the cuts. “I’m sorry.”

 

He winced as she hit a particularly deep one. “About what?”

 

“Being a bitch.”

 

Jon looked at her then, really looked. It was a luxury he didn’t usually allow himself. Distance was key, if he kept his distance he could avoid the tug that he felt.

 

But here and now, he allowed his eyes to meet hers. They were similar to Robb’s—Tully blue—but held their own weight. It reminded him of the look on her face after they had sorted Joffrey out the first time—one part relieved and one part annoyed. “Why don’t you like me?”

 

She bit her lip—truly a sight to behold—before sighing through her teeth. “It’s not that I don’t like you.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Jon demanded. “I’ve never _done_ anything to you, Sansa.”

 

“I know! Don’t—don’t you think I know that? You’ve always been so bloody nice! Maybe I don’t _want_ nice! Maybe I don’t deserve nice!” And then she was pressing her lips to his, hands wrapping around his neck. She threw her leg over his on the bench and was straddling him before he could process what was happening. 

 

Confusion shot through him, but he didn’t dwell on it. He groaned against her lips, trying his hardest not to buck against her. “Sansa—“ he pulled away slightly, breath hitching. “What—“

 

And as quickly as she had started, she was pulling away, leaving Jon dizzy and _wanting._ If he was in denial before, he was sure now. Sansa Stark was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Now back to Sweet Creature! xx Ash


End file.
